


A Dim Echo

by tisfan



Series: WinterIron Bingo Adventure [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chaos, Evil Twins, M/M, Mirror Ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: Tony and Bucky are engaged...And Tony's reflection still wants to destroy his life. Well, the Hulk is always good for a little bit of wanton chaos...





	A Dim Echo

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of A Poor Reflection, for Mini Bingo Square: Scientist

“In case I forgot to mention it,” Dr. Banner said, reaching out and shaking Tony’s hand. “Congratulations.”

“You absolutely forgot,” Tony said, his entire face lighting up. “Although I’m not sure that _condolences_ aren’t in order, for poor Bucky, at least. I can’t imagine putting up with me for the rest of our natural lives.”

“Well, you’re already ahead, then,” Banner said. “I haven’t noticed anything _natural_ about either of your lives.”

Tony laughed, and Bucky didn’t want to notice, but he did, that Banner was still holding onto Tony’s hand. The snarling, animal part of him didn’t like when anyone was touching Tony. He pushed that part of himself into the background. Banner had never shown any interest in Tony that wasn’t mostly scientific.

“Speaking of unnatural,” Tony said, gently distangling himself from Banner’s hold, knowing by some instinct, or maybe just a preference for Bucky’s touch, that Bucky was hitting the edge of his tolerance. “I had an idea about your current experiment. I tagged the pertinent information and sent it to your work station. Let me know if you decide to run with it. It might be a bit radical for you.” He turned to Bucky. “Bruce is very cautious. It’s cute, given that his third biggest contribution to science is a big ball of green rage.”

“Well, not everyone is heedless of their own safety in a lab situation, Tony,” Banner said, mildly, refusing to take offense. “But I’ll give it a go. I’m up against a dead-end that way, maybe you’ll give me some fresh ideas, at least. Or blow something up.”

“I haven’t blown anything up in weeks,” Tony protested, grinning. “And that was at least twelve percent Pepper’s fault for startling me.”

“You live in a building full of spies, it amazes me that you c’n still be scared by someone wearin’ heels you can hear a mile away,” Bucky commented.

The party was in full swing and as the guests of honor, they were expected to mingle and not allow their time to be monopolized. So Tony dragged Bucky around the room like a damn showpony, introducing him to people that he’d not met before, asking after family or occurrences for the ones Bucky did remember.

Tedious. Bucky started considering the idea of finding a dark closet somewhere that he could monopolize his fiance's attention, for just a few minutes. But then Banner’s words occurred again -- for the rest of their lives. He would have plenty of Tony’s attention. Later. Especially as they were already planning an almost month-long honeymoon. Bucky wanted to see the world through something other than tactical goggles.

And Tony wanted to show it to him.

He led Tony out onto the dance floor a few times, relishing the feel of Tony in his arms, the way Tony stared up at him as if there were nothing in the universe more interesting.

Finally, the part wound to a close, and Bucky was eager to nudge Tony out to the car, and then back to the Tower, where he would spend the rest of the night giving Tony no reason to ever think of looking elsewhere. Ever again.

***

The lab was not quite silent or dark; like a room with restless ghosts. Computers processed, equipment glowed with electrical status lights.

Tony’s image moved among the machines, hands restless over the desktops and laptops, fingers stopping to pick up papers, beakers. He inspected a laser lens, smiling.

There was something comforting here, among the tools of the trade. The urge for creation that filled his progenitor was not what lit up inside him, however.

More the longing for chaos and destruction. Not inwardly directed destruction, either, but the image wanted nothing more than to light the fires and watch the world burn down.

An easy enough place to start.

He thumbed on one laptop, entered Stark’s override command with quick fingers. He knew everything that Tony Stark knew, he was Tony Stark, in every way but one.

He found the email he was seeking and made just the slightest change, marked it, and resent.

Let’s see how they deal with that, the image thought.

The Hulk could be delightfully destructive.

The image shifted and let itself slide back into the blurry reflection of the monitor. He had all the time in the world.

  



End file.
